A Day in Hyde Park
by drgnrydr15
Summary: Ciel, is going along his day as normal, when he receives a mysterious note, anonymously inviting him to a picnic in Hyde Park. He agrees to go, however, what he finds there is far more than just a picnic. He finds what could be friendship, or, dare he say, love. -A/N- sorry for the terrible description, hope you all like!
1. Chapter 1

**_-A/N- Hope you all like it, this is an introductory chapter as chapter 2 will also be. I willl be uploading Chapter 2 tonight or tomorrow-_**

**_Ciels POV _**

Ciel woke up as normal; Sebastian by his side, a pot of English breakfast tea on the table, his clothes for the day laid out for him, breakfast waiting in the garden and a full schedule of meetings for the day, not to mention the huge family industry he had to take care of. He sat up in bed and took his tea in his hands, brought it up to his lips and sipped softly. "What are you doing standing there? Go and run my morning bath," said Ciel. "Yes, Master. As you wish," Sebastian nodded as he went off to the en suite bathroom. Ciel could hear the water running and Sebastian came back in. "Here to undress me I suppose?" "Well it would be awfully awkward if you bathed fully clothed, now wouldn't it my young master?" Ciel was then undressed and bathed by his butler. He was too groggy to remember much else until he had his second cup of tea at breakfast. By that time Mey-Rin (the maid) had broken a full set of China (her 6th set in a month), Baldroy (the chef) had burnt the whole kitchen down (for the second time this week, it's Tuesday), and Finny (the gardener) had all but depleted the garden of any source of plant life, again. Breakfast was a simple poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and champagne, paired with Ceylon Tea. It was very tasty, Sebastian had done well considering the kitchen was burnt out, again. However, I express that he should have done better, as I sip my tea casually. I then go to my study where there is a note, which I am usually notified about. I call to Sebastian as I pick it up.

-hope you all liked my intro-


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N- hope everyone liked the first intro chapter. Here is the second intro chapter. if I need to improve on any characters please let me now, i love feedback! any suggestions for story line are welcome, but i pretty much know where i want this to go. thank you all (even though this is new)

**_Alois' POV_**

Alois woke up alone; no tea, no butler, and no clothes prepared for him. He called out to Claude and he walked in nonchalantly in. "Sorry young master, you had slept in, the tea had gotten cold, your clothes wrinkled, and your bathwater freezing" Claude calmly apologized. Alois, annoyed, "And whose job is it to fix that when I wake up?! And whose job is it to wake me up?!" Claude, unmoved at Alois' yelling, calmly said, "Yes master." "If you're going to be a Trancy butler, you have to step it up. Now, get my breakfast ready and send the servants up to bring me tea and run my bath. Then, take a note to Ciel Phantomhives desk, I have the most wonderful plan for today." Alois giggles and sticks his tongue out, he then looks at Claude in in disgust. "You're dismissed, I'm hungry." Claude bows and leaves. Alois, to himself, says, "You shall soon be mine Ciel, soon I shall make you fall for me." Quicker than the post, the servants bring up hot tea and run the bath to the perfect temperature. They undress Alois and bathe him. He is then dressed by the servants and drinks his tea. As he takes a sip, he spits it out and throws it on the floor, spilling the tea and breaking the china cup. "I tell you every morning to put two scoops of sugar and a spoon of cream into my tea. Why are you servants such bloody idiots?" He spits out. "Where are we having brunch?" he asked sardonically. "The Grand Ballroom," replied Claude just as sarcastically. "When will it be ready?" asked Alois. Claude looked at his watched and sighed as if he were annoyed with the child master. "Forty-five minutes young master. Any orders until then?" "Yes, take a note. Formally invite Ciel Phantomhive to an anonymous picnic in Hyde Park on the east side of the Serpentine this Saturday at 11 in the morning. Write that we will be having tea, various scones, and Benedictine sandwiches. Lay it on Ciel's desk without anyone seeing you, and I want you back before brunch. That is an order." Alois touched the mark on his tongue to make it official, even though he did not have to. Claude bowed his head and pushed his glasses in with his forefinger, a classic Claude move, and remarked, "yes master."


End file.
